Sombras
by carooanime
Summary: La llegada de la familia Du Couteau a una misteriosa ciudad llamada "Noxus" provoca escándalos en los ciudadanos. El misterio, el miedo, la tentación y el pecado le juegan en contra a Kayle que con 16 años empieza a sospechar de la verdad... (incesto)
1. Todo comenzó en

**"Un pecado para él**

 **Deseo interior**

 **Un velo ardiente**

 **Para la novia demasiado querida por él**

 **Un pecado para él**

 **Deseo interior**

 **Enamorarse de su profundo pecado oscuro"**

 **Nightwish~ She is my sin.**

"Caminar por las calles de una bella ciudad, a la luz de la luna, el frio del otoño remarca el panorama, sus botas hacen ruido con la acera. El lugar está completamente desolado pero ella rumbea sin miedo, o eso quiere creer, en el momento menos esperado su vestido se cubre de sangre, gritos de piedad de la gente que huye de las cuchillas, ninguna le apuntaba, no se movía, tampoco temblaba, solamente observaba morir a la gente…"

Despertó un poco asustada, miro a su familia que se encontraba dormida; volvió a tierra firme y corrió la cortina del coche, no había rastros del sol, la luna todavía reinaba y le costaba trabajo observar el tiempo de la noche, algo le decía que sería un día difícil.

Exhausta, cerró los ojos para descansar un par de minutos más, llevaba tres días viajando y su espalda ya le suplicaba una cama, los asientos se sentían como piedras, era costoso sentir comodidad.

Una mano delicada toco su hombro con suavidad, a continuación la dulce voz de su madre la despertó.

-Hija, sería bueno que te arregles, en cualquier momento llegaremos a la ciudad…- Sus ojos azules observaron atentamente y examino las palabras para despertarse completamente. Tomo su cepillo y peino su cabellera rubia.

El camino cambio repentinamente, ya era más estable, pero el clima no, estaba nublado con aires de lluvia, el resto del paisaje demostraba que hubo temporal ya que la humedad era notoria, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un cartel, "Noxus" la leyenda era clara y bien detallada la madera con pintura renovada.

-Mira Kayle, es hermosa la ciudad…- Su hermana tironeo de la manga de su vestido y pudo notar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero a ella no le daba la misma sensación, al contrario sentía como si fuese un pueblo fantasma, un aura extraña veía en los alrededores además de los ciudadanos, había algo más profundo.

El coche estaciono en lo que sería su nueva casa, la familia contemplo el edificio, el chofer les ayudo a bajar los equipajes para luego escoltarlos.

La mansión era enorme, con arquitectura rustica, un gran salón para las fiestas de los negocios de su padre, un comedor con la capacidad de que entre un ejército entero, la cocina tenía sus detalles lindos, pero lo primordial era conocer su habitación. Subió por las escaleras, que rechinaban por la madera, era un largo camino hasta descubrir su alcoba.

Tras abrir la puerta la contemplo, el doble de grande que la de su antigua casa, lo que más le agrado fue encontrar una gran ventana que permitía ingresar los rayos del sol. La cama se veía hermosa y cómoda, no se resistió mas de un salto, la probo.

El suave acolchado provocó que se sintiera como en casa y se relajara completamente, cerró los ojos para poder descansar unos minutos.

-Kayle…- Su madre se acercó por la habitación, ella la miro un poco sonrojada por su falta de respeto… -Hija, arréglate un poco así vamos a ver a nuestros familiares…- Se levantó prolijamente, y sacudió su vestido.

-¿Ahora?- Cuestionó amablemente.

-Si… Están ansiosos por volvernos a ver…- Ella asintió y se dirigió al tocador para arreglar su cabello.

La familia de Kayle vivía a un par de casas cerda de su nuevo hogar, por lo tanto no vieron la necesidad de ir en coche.

Una enorme mansión los esperaba, la rubia se asustó al notar la exageración de la vivienda, su hermana se acercó a ella para comentarle al oído.

-Parece una casa de terror…- se la notaba asustada, aunque en realidad todo se veía igual, parecía que todos los días se encontraba nublado.

Mirando hacia atrás ingreso por la gran puerta que rechinaba por ser madera vieja, sin percatarse que una señora los esperaba, tenía la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

-Pasen, estábamos por tomar el té…- Hablo la mujer de cabello castaño, y los guio a la sala de estar, donde habían tres personas esperando. –Nos volvemos a encontrar como familia, seguro que se acuerdan de mis hijas, Cassiopeia y Kataria…- Las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, luego tomaron asiento como señoritas.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, llevaban tiempo de no verse, aproximadamente unos 9 años, por lo que la alegría era grande.

-Ustedes deben recordar a mis dos hijas, a Morgana y Kayle…- La pareja empezó a recordar a dos pequeñas niñas con aires de nostalgia.

-Crecieron un montón, parecen dos princesas…- Comento su tío, Kayle sentía agobio y nervios, necesitaba relajarse, salir un momento.

-Disculpen ¿Podría tomar un poco de agua?- Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte.

-Sí, ahí mismo pediré que te sirvan querida…- comento la señora.

-No, no es necesario, iré yo misma…- Sus padres la observaron con mala cara, agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpas y camino hacia la cocina. Apenas se alejó del cuarto, se dio aire abanicando con su mano, "esta gente me da escalofríos…" pensó. Respiro hondo y trago el aire, "relájate, son parientes, misma sangre, él es el hermano de tu papá, como lo es Morgana contigo…" trataba de convencerse "pero en realidad tengo más miedo…"

Unos pasos interrumpieron su charla consigo misma, por la escalera había un joven, quien se detuvo elegantemente a mirarla buscando familiaridad, ella simplemente sonrió, estaba a punto de correr pero la imagen de su madre apareció y simplemente hizo una reverencia.

-Hola primo Talon…- Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Primo?- Dudó, bajo las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente, volvió a su posición erguida y derecha.

-Soy Kayle…- Dijo un poco tímida –las mellizas…- dicho esto el mismo la saludo de forma caballerosa tomando su mano para besarla.

-Tanto tiempo…- Le regalo una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar a Noxus… Ah por cierto- cambio de tema – ¿Me podrías indicar la cocina? Quería un poco de agua…- Camino y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Volvieron a la sala donde se encontraban todos charlando, ambos se distanciaron sentándose en lugares diferentes.

-¿Y bien Kayle? Ahora háblanos de ti, ya escuchamos de tu hermana…- Comento Katarina.

-Ya tengo 16 años…- comento –estudiaba, y también toco la viola- Se sorprendieron.

-Igual que Talon, las bandas de la ciudad lo invitan a que toque en fiestas importantes, a veces da sus propios conciertos, es muy bueno en la música clásica…- Hablo el hombre de cabello largo y rojo. – ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-Barroco…- respondió y bebió un sorbo del té.

-Buena elección, además del instrumento, no muchos se dedican a la viola…-

-¿Te obligaron a tomar lecciones o es por decisión propia?- Pregunto Cassiopeia.

-Por gusto en realidad, fue muy interesante aprender a leer el pentagrama…- Ella sonrió, pero noto que sus primas no entendían palabra de lo que decía.

-Lo que dice ella es que el pentagrama es la interpretación de la melodía, la forma en que se van a posicionar los dedos para producir la nota…- Talon observaba a sus hermanas con enojo por su ignorancia frente a su propia prima.

-No empiecen una discusión por favor, tenemos invitados…- Kayle se sintió un poco mal por la actitud que tuvo al hablar de esa forma, no esperaba esa reacción. –Continua hija, disculpa si te hicimos sentir mal, ellos todavía no están acostumbrados…-

La charla continuó, hasta que decidieron tomar un paseo para conocer mejor la propiedad, la rubia se acercó a su primo para caminar a su lado.

-No quería hacer ese comentario…- Dijo un poco triste.

-Te defendí porque muchas veces se los explique, además lo hice porque me molesto como te observaban…- Ella se detuvo y pensó. –Podía notar su envidia en el aire, nuestros padres tienen el mismo color de cabello, mi padre se casó con una mujer de pelo castaño, con Cassiopeia lo tenemos como ella, Katarina igual a mi padre. El tuyo se casó con una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, y tuvo la gran suerte que ambas nacieran igual a su madre, aquí en Noxus consideran mujeres hermosas a las de cabello dorado con ojos cielo…- El avanzo con tranquilidad, mientras ella quedo reflexionando.

-Espera- lo tomo del brazo – ¿Por qué creen eso?- Le cuestiono, él la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Son leyendas… En realidad no es un lugar para confiar o pasar el tiempo… Simplemente ten cuidado…- Hablo para continuar con el recorrido.

Esas palabras habían quedado dando vuelta en su mente. ¿Qué habría querido decir con que tenga cuidado?


	2. Primos

Noxus se había vuelto su hogar, pero no lo sentía como el mismo, tenía un sabor raro que no le brindaba confort. Los días parecían ser eternamente nublados, los habitantes a veces se tornaban groseros con ella, lo más curioso era que no habían brindado una fiesta de bienvenida, por lo que escucho decir a las mucamas, se rumoreaba que el encargado de la ciudad se encontraba de viaje.

Llevar una nueva vida no se había tornado tan perturbador, pero le era difícil adaptarse a las miradas de las jóvenes, por lo que no salía muy seguido. La mayoría de las tardes se dedicaba a tocar la viola, en ausencia de sus padres iba a charlar con el personal de limpieza y cocina del lugar que parecían ser como ella, ninguno nativo del pueblo.

Otras veces acompañaba a su madre a aburridas reuniones, en lo que terminaba escapándose o yendo a un lugar diferente.

Lo cierto era que odiaba Noxus, no había alegría, en las calles no se apreciaban niños jugando, no había muchos mercados al aire libre, todos estaban ocultos lo que provocaba que sean muy oscuros. Las mujeres parecían que no conocían otro diseño de vestido, todos escotados y completamente negros, algunos eran más elegantes, otros más informales. Era como si un artista no tuviera imaginación y hubiese pintado en un lienzo la misma persona repetidas veces.

Ese martes eran de los días que se consideraban insoportables, Morgana no estaba, tampoco su madre, ya era aburrido tocar la viola sola… Pero la vela se le encendió, guardo su preciado instrumento en el estuche y tomo varios papeles, antes de partir se observó tres veces en el tocador, no estaba conforme.

Le aviso a las empleadas que saldría unas horas y que le avisaran a sus padres donde estaría, camino tan solo unos pasos, antes de tocar la puerta se sonrojo, con unos golpes produjo un ruido que indicaba que alguien estaba de visitas. Se emocionó al ver los ojos miel de su primo del otro lado.

-No sabía que vendrías…- Se rasco la cabeza –pasa…- le permitió la entrada a la terrorífica propiedad, pero el estar cerca de Talon no le ocasiono esa sensación.

-En realidad no sabía que hacer…- Miro el suelo –traje unas partituras y mi viola por si querías intercambiar…- él le sonrió, pasaron a la sala.

-Me parece una gran idea, llegaste en buen momento, hoy no tuve lecciones por lo que me di la libertad de estar en casa…- le ordeno a una de las mucamas que prepara té y llevara cosas dulces para acompañar.

-Que buena noticia, mis padres no están, tampoco mi hermana, como no conozco a nadie, creí que sería buena idea venir…- Le sonrió, él se sentó a su lado y coloco su mano encima de la de ella.

-Créeme me gustó mucho volver a verte Kayle…- Ella lo observo detenidamente, y sentía la palma de la mano de él ardiendo, ella también tenía la misma sensación en su estómago. Unos pasos se escucharon y el aparto inmediatamente para fingir, tomó los pentagramas que ella había llevado.

Sirvieron el té, pero la joven dejo intacta la taza ya que lo sentía muy caliente, tomo su estuche y se lo mostro a Talon, delicadamente observo el instrumento.

-¿Te lo podría cambiar?- Ella rio, y noto como la observaba –era broma, está muy bien cuidado, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?-

-Unos 6 años, desde que empecé a estudiar me acompaña- Se escuchó el ruido de la madera sonar. Talon suspiro y se levantó.

-Iré a ver quién es…- Ella asintió y tomo la viola para sentir el perfume de su primo en las cuerdas, sentía calidez cada vez que lo sentía cerca o pensaba en él, la voz de una persona desconocida hizo que pierda sus pensamientos. –Te dije que tengo visitas, no puedo practicar…- Le hablaba a otro joven que había ingresado.

-Ay vamos, hay que aprovechar que no tuvimos lecciones, no te hagas el ocupado…- El intruso apareció por la sala –vaya, una hermosa doncella…- Hablo, ella se incomodó al notar su confianza.

-Más respeto, es mi prima y no eres quien para hablarle así…- El ojimiel lo miraba con odio, peor aun cuando vio como se le acerco a Kayle –no te invite a pasar…- Pero solamente recibió ignorancia.

-Hola damisela, es todo un honor presentarme, me llamo Francis Dubois…- Tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso.

-Soy Kayle Du Couteau…- Hablo secamente, no le dio más charla, para alejarlo puso la excusa del té, bebió un sorbo pero aun lo hallaba caliente.

-Vaya veo que sabes tocar un instrumento, el violín verdad?- Ella lo miro penetrante y con un poco de enojo.

-Es una viola…- Respondió sin emoción.

-Ah, disculpa…- Comento –llego en buen momento ¿no es así? Estaban por tomar el té…- Se intentó sentar al lado de Kayle pero ella se adueñó del sillón completo para luego dejarle espacio libre a Talon, el tomo su taza y con mirada de asesino observaba a su compañero.

-De seguro estabas espiando si llegaban mis hermanas…- el rio tímidamente –pero lamentablemente no tienes chance… Así que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esto…- hablo serio sin retirar la mirada.

-Creo que exageras, pareces hermano mayor, anda solo son primos…- Lo interrumpió.

-Nos criamos juntos, le saco dos años, suficientes para considerarla una hermana menor, además mis tíos no van a pensar en ti ni de broma, son personas de alta categoría como mis padres, no eres digno…- Kayle lo observaba preocupada.

-Tranquilo Talon solo quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, no debe tener amigos, la puedo llevar a conocer la ciudad y si de asuntos políticos se trata sabes que no me entrometeré…-

-No es eso, sino que la idiotez es una grave enfermedad y difícil de curar…- hablo con sarcasmo y miro fijamente a la rubia –sé que llama la atención verla, por eso me comporto de esta forma…- el joven suspiro, mientras que ambos parientes terminaban su merienda, una empleada toco la puerta para avisarle que los padres habían regresado.

-Olvidas tus partituras…- le aviso el ojimiel.

-Te las presto por si las quieres ver, mañana vuelvo, ¿vas a estar?- Le pregunto y el asintió.

-Ven después del almuerzo, te enseñare mi estudio- le regalo una sonrisa y se marchó a su hogar.

-Qué envidia… Enserio tiene una gran belleza…- Comento Francis.

-¿Envidia? Dime que no la espiaste cuando ella vino a casa…- La mirada lo delato –ya te lo advertí, no lo intentes…- Camino lentamente.

-Si de acuerdo, ya que no me quieres aquí me voy, pero Talon reflexiona tus palabras, parece que el enamorado eres tu… Pero ahora amigo te lo digo seriamente es tu prima, ¿quién sale perdiendo?- El quedo helado y volteo desafiante.

-Nunca mencione eso, ¿por qué piensas en cosas ridículas? Solo porque todavía no me haya enamorado de alguien de aquí no significa que lo este de ella, simplemente no me interesa… Pero como te lo dije la cuido porque es como una hermana para mi…- Volvió a la sala de estar sin darle importancia a la respuesta, tomo asiento en el sillón, todavía sentía su fragancia en la sala. Tomo suavemente los papeles para mirar la melodía, que le hacía recordar a ella, cerró los ojos y llevo al pecho la esencia de la rubia.

"Mi hermosa Kayle si supieras lo mucho que sufrí cuando nos apartaron… Nadie sabe esto, pero siempre me gustaste…"


	3. She is my sin

Los días en Noxus seguían siendo pesados, pero con la compañía de Talon todo cambiaba, por suerte ambos eran similares, aprendían cosas uno del otro, de a poco conocía mejor la ciudad, pero sus familiares seguían avisándoles de la fiesta de bienvenida. El misterioso encargado se había retrasado mucho, y eso se tornaba sospechoso, aunque esa preocupación a Kayle no le llegaba, se encontraba muy entretenida como para pensar en los problemas del pueblo.

Habían noches que compartían juntos ya que las cenas familiares eran frecuentes, por lo que ambos se daban el tiempo de compartir melodías.

Era un sábado cuando tenían una cena en casa de los Du Couteau, Kayle se había bañado con agua caliente, mientras seleccionaba un vestido para la fiesta. Una de las sirvientas la ayudaba con la selección del mismo y con el corcel. En especial aquella noche quería lucir bien.

-Se va a ver muy hermosa señorita Kayle… ¿Ya tiene algún pretendiente?- Le sonrió amablemente.

-No por el momento, no es algo de lo que me importe, pero como vamos a tocar con mi primo quería que mis padres y tíos estén orgullosos de ambos…- Cepillaba sus hebras doradas, mientras se sonrojaba un poco al saber que pasaría momentos con Talon.

Había seleccionado un vestido azul, que combinaba con sus ojos, selecciono joyería no muy cargada, apenas con un par de piedras brillantes, había amarrado su cabello formando un rodete y un par de mechones decoraban el peinado.

-Ya estoy lista…- Les aviso a su padre quien esperaba en el hall, le sonrió y esperaron a que estén listas Morgana y la madre de las mellizas.

La propiedad se encontraba muy diferente, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo el brillo de la luna, parecía que habían cambiado el piso de toda la casa ya que no lucia como otras veces. Saludo a algunas personas, que no conocía pero en realidad ella estaba buscando a su primo, entre tanta multitud le dificultaba el paso.

Le ofrecieron una copa de vino que no dudo en aceptarla, bebió y saboreo su dulce sabor a uva, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro y escucho una voz no muy agradable.

-Hola Kayle…- Con quien menos esperaba toparse, con el confiable Francis.

-Hola…- Dijo sin entusiasmos y seguía su búsqueda.

-Ven te presentare a mis padres…- y la guio hasta unas personas que se encontraban en la mesa buscando extrañas comidas que servían a la entrada. –Les presento a Kayle, es la prima de Talon, ellos son mis padres- hablo con entusiasmo.

-Hola, no sabíamos que Talon tenía una prima…- Ella sin perder su respeto se presentó ante los señores Dubois.

-Nuestros padres son hermanos, en realidad vivíamos en Demacia, nos mudados hace un mes aproximadamente…- De a poco empezaron a hablar entre ellos de rumores y otras cosas que ella no le dio importancia.

-Bien Kayle, ¿después nos podrías presentar a tus padres? Nos gustaría conocerlos y hablar de asuntos de negocios…- La señora le guiño un ojo.

-Si por supuesto…- Fingió importancia –si me disculpan necesito hablar con mi primo, es una sorpresa pero vamos a dar un concierto esta noche e íbamos a hacer los últimos arreglos, sepan disculpar que no me quede a charlar con ustedes…- Hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor querida, fue todo un placer, estaremos entusiasmados en escucharte y será un secreto- nuevamente la señora le guiño el ojo.

La rubia se marchó un poco agitada y se calmó, por fin se había separado de las personas desesperantes, pero le faltaba encontrar su tesoro, tomo aire y lo soltó todo para que vuelva su concentración, allí lo vio caminar entre la gente hablando con un hombre alto y de cabello blanco. Se acercó a él victoriosa, y con grandes ánimos de hablar, pero al notar lo entretenidos que estaban con su charla le dio un poco de vergüenza interrumpirlos.

-Talon…- Dijo tímidamente, él le hizo señas para que se acerque.

-¿Estás sola?- Ella negó. –Ven, te presento a un compañero en mis lecciones, él es Varus, y ella es mi prima Kayle- El peliblanco la tomo de la mano y la beso.

-Un placer conocerla señorita- ella le sonrió.

-El placer es todo mío…- Y observo al ojimiel –tu amigo me presento a sus padres…- le dijo al oído y el observo enojado a Francis a lo lejos. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a Kayle.

-Varus, me perdonas pero necesitábamos organizar unas cosas, después seguimos charlando si quieres…- La rubia se sintió un poco mal y noto que su hermana pasaba, la tomo del brazo para unirla a la ronda.

-Varus, antes de que nos vayamos, te quiero presentar a mi hermana Morgana, es mi melliza. Morgana él es Varus un compañero de lecciones de Talon- Ambos se saludaron de forma cordial e iniciaron una charla.

Talon tomo de la mano a Kayle y la guio hasta el pasillo para que pudieran charlar tranquilos, notaba la preocupación en la rubia.

-¿Nervioso?- le pregunto ella, él negó y acaricio más su mano.

-¿Estamos juntos en esto, no?- Ella le sonrió y parecía que su primo esa noche lucia más hermoso que nunca, su cabello castaño caía a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos miel estaban con un brillo especial. Sin percatarse ambos lucían el mismo color, haciéndolos parecer una pareja de recién casados. Un leve rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, la respiración empezó a agitarse y sentía que el tiempo no existía. Sintió la cercanía, y a su oídio pronuncio una bella melodía con su voz, que se dirigió directamente al alma.

-Ahora no, todos nos están viendo…- fueron las palabras que escucho, y salió de sus fantasías cuando vio su espalda alejarse hacia donde estaban los músicos.

El concierto había sido hermoso, ambos pudieron hacer buen dueto y dejaron al público boquiabierto.

La fiesta continuaba, ambos charlaban de proyectos a futuro, y la misma banda los invito a otras fiestas, una joven de cabello blanco se acercó para saludarlos y felicitarlos, también le pidió a Talon si podían bailar. Kayle se quedó observando y cerca de los músicos, pero en realidad no le había agradado la idea de verlo a su primo con esa desconocida, le molestaba verla como apretaba el hombro, y notar la mano en la cintura, cuando ella deseaba hacer eso. En su interior ardía de rabia, demasiada envidia y ¿celos?, si celos moría de ganas por interrumpir la fiesta, por volver a ser la atención del castaño.

Cuando cayó en cuenta lo que le estaba pasando y saber de su pensamiento egoísta empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarse del lugar, sin rumbo empujaba a las personas, tenía ganas de vomitar, ¿cómo fue que paso eso? Estaba tan abombada que una señora la tomo de la mano para interrumpirla.

-El demonio está presente en esta sala, a todos aquellos pecadores se los deben sacrificar, tú has manchado la sangre de tu familia, tu sangre será entregada a los Dioses para purificar este pueblo…- No pudo terminar porque su tío la interrumpió.

-Deje en paz a mi sobrina…- Separo la mano de la mujer de la rubia.

-Esa chica trajo la maldición, su cabello me lo dice, mancho a su familia, la tienen que sacrificar antes que cometa más delitos, no es bienvenida a nuestro Noxus…- Unos cuantos guardias la quitaron del lugar.

Kayle estaba muda, de a poco se alejó de la fiesta para subir rápidamente por las escaleras, para que su tío no hiciera preguntas de nada. Camino por el largo pasillo oscuro, hasta la habitación de Talon quien le permitió usarla en varias ocasiones.

Solo la luna iluminaba la cama, la rubia se sentó y empezó a llorar cubriéndose la boca para evitar hacer ruido.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se preguntaba, esa mujer predijo algo, sus palabras tenían mucha razón, no solo era una anciana obsesionada como creyeron todos, siguió llorando hasta que desato su cabello y cayo rendida en la cama, el llanto no cesaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho eso? Se odiaba, no solo mancho el nombre de sus padres sino también que a sus tíos, ¿por qué no podría haberse fijado en alguien más? Por qué tan tarde tuvo que conocer a Varus, podría haberse ahorrado los grandes problemas. Pero no, la realidad era que de pequeña a ella le gustaba su primo, la cruda realidad era que cuando se volvieron a encontrar volvieron los sentimientos y aumentaron.

Observo el techo reflexionando su morbosidad, era un monstruo, esa misma noche tendría que rezar más de lo normal e ir a la capilla urgente para confesarle al Padre todos sus pecados, de a poco cerro sus ojos a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando sintió un enorme peso encima de ella. Había pensado que era Francis, pero se equivocaba, allí estaba su dueño, quien la observaba preocupado.

-Escuche un escándalo… ¿Estas bien?- La verdad era que no lo estaba, y en gran parte él tenía la culpa, si se posicionaba en un pensamiento egoísta. Por grandes impulsos lo abrazo fuertemente y volvió a llorar de miedo. –Tranquila, no va a volver a pasar ¿sí?- Ella solo asintió, mientras la consolaba acariciando su cabello. –No volveré a dejarte sola…- Le dijo, se separaron y lo miro.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Seco sus lágrimas.

-Toma mi palabra…- Beso tiernamente su frente, una sensación cálida se apodero de su cuerpo, pero trato de controlarse, él la ve como una hermana. Sus mejillas todavía estaban vestidas por las manos de Talon que le brindaba la sensación de protección. Dejo su frente apoyada con la de ella y de a poco se dejó llevar por los impulsos, hasta caer en los labios de la rubia, los cuales beso despacio pero a la vez se sentía como un beso reprimido que lo guardaba hace mucho.

Apenas se separó la miro y noto la confusión que tenían en sus ojos azules.

-Que sea nuestro secreto…- Le dijo y se acercó a su oído –no es lo correcto pero hace tiempo deseo hacerlo…- La alegría recorría el cuerpo de la joven.

-Yo siento lo mismo…- Volvieron a besarse en secreto bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **Este es un proyecto gótico, más o menos lo estoy desarrollando en el periodo de la época victoriana.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión, si les gusta, piensan que es exagerado, tomates? ._.**

 **Que tengan una bella semana, saludos :D**


	4. La invitación

Después del beso no han vuelto a hablar, la rubia había iniciado con lecciones por lo que le llevaba la mayor parte del día.

La cena en familia era una costumbre que no perdían, pero esa noche Morgana estaba ausente por lo que la mesa se veía un poco vacía.

-Kayle… Estábamos viendo con tu padre algunos asuntos- le comento su madre, ella trago fuertemente la comida –hablábamos sobre el futuro de ambas…- menciono, tomo agua para no mostrar su nerviosismo –¿Qué piensas en unir familias?- el tema le cayó como agua helada –el amigo de Talon parece ser buen candidato…- la observo y en su interior sentía mucho miedo –¿qué dices de que se case con Morgana?- un gran alivio recorrió sus venas.

-Me parece una excelente idea…- Sonrió –además se los ve bien juntos- sus padres se alegraron.

-Por el momento alguien para ti no hemos encontrado… No hay un joven que nos agrade… A excepción de Varus y bueno Talon…- Tomo agua, esperaba que no sospecharan nada. –Pero ya vamos a encontrar alguien hija- comento su madre.

"No necesito a nadie más que a Talon, ustedes mismos lo dijeron, pero no creo que se atrevan a unirnos siempre les importo las opciones de las demás personas…"

Esa noche se encontraba estudiando para el día siguiente, repasaba las palabras que le iban a tomar. La vela estaba a punto de consumirse, pero tenía de sobra, escucho que una piedra golpeo la ventana, salió inmediatamente al balcón y se encontró con una carta en el suelo.

Volvió a toda prisa a su habitación para leerla, encendió otra vela para evitar quedarse sin luz, miro la letra no hacía falta saber quién se la había enviado.

Querida Kayle:

Como te encuentras? Pasaron cuatro días desde que no nos hemos podido ver y no he aguantado las ganas de volver a besar tus labios.

Tu padre me conto que habías empezado tus lecciones y que estabas muy atareada por lo que no cuentas con el tiempo para visitarnos. En fin no te escribía para que sientas que soy una víctima, simplemente te quiero advertir que no vuelvas tarde a tu casa, procura estar antes de las 6 en ella…

Si, pensaras que te estoy controlando, te equivocas, lo digo por tu seguridad, resulta que ayer volvía a las 7 a casa, si tuve demasiadas tareas, y me topé con la misma anciana que vimos en la fiesta de mi hogar. Intento decirme palabras extrañas que no comprendí, solamente la ignore y seguí mi camino, cuando creí que ya se había marchado me la vuelvo a topar y me dijo que nos quedaba poco tiempo, que aquí llegaste a traer el caos, no solo eso sino que me apunto con su crucifijo y me dijo que yo también era otro, intento cortarme un mechón de cabello pero en ese momento, oportuno para mi suerte, Varus se acercó para preguntarle a la señora si necesitaba algo, en ello se marchó diciendo que la catástrofe iba a comenzar y que era nuestra culpa. Después de eso no me podía mover, me costó unos cuantos minutos pronunciar palabra, fui acompañado hasta la puerta por Varus.

Parece que mi rostro demostraba gran terror porque mi padre lo noto inmediatamente por lo que tomo precauciones, de ahora en más me espera un chofer para llevarme a todos los lugares.

No es que te quiera asustar, simplemente quiero advertirte, por favor no confíes en esta gente no sabes con quien nos podríamos encontrar, lo lamento pero no he podido dormir tranquilo de solo saber que algo te puede suceder, más ahora que nos hemos distanciado un poco.

Tal vez este no sea el medio para informarte esto, pero presiento que las paredes oyen, es por eso que necesito que apenas termines de leer quemes el papel, es importante que nadie se entere.

Te deseo buenas noches.

Te quiero mucho mi amor…

Tuyo Talon.

Podía sentir su esencia, era como si el mismo le estuviera hablando, un escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo al imaginarse a esa maldita anciana intentado tomar un mechón castaño, pero una gran incógnita le despertó. Tampoco era casualidad que les haya hablado a ambos, o había un espía o existía una creencia de que el amor entre primos traía masacre a las ciudades, pero como lo predijeron, nadie hasta el día de hoy se pudo percatar de sus actuaciones, sus tíos aun creían que se comportaban como hermanos, sus padres igual. Morgana, Cassiopeia y Katarina opinaban que ambos eran muy unidos por la crianza de ambos, Varus no había demostrado sospechas, Francis podría ser uno pero era demasiado insistente y tan narcisista que jamás se podría dar cuenta de su amorío.

Quemo la carta tal cual se lo había pedido su primo, sin poder volver a sus apuntes, las dudas habían aumentado, de verdad existía una persona que sepa su secreto.

Las preocupaciones siguieron hasta su cama, iba a intentar dormir aunque le costara demasiado, apago la vela y empezó a pensar en Talon y los pocos días que le faltaba para verlo, ya que era costumbre ir a almorzar o que su familia fuera.

Kayle se había despertado con el alba, camino hasta la ventana donde corrió las cortinas para encontrarse con los primeros rayos del sol.

Pensó en que tenía un tiempo para repasar, tomo asiento en su cama y los papeles para leer un poco más, así se sentiría lista para esa mañana.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que pierda la concentración, inmediatamente salió de su habitación para dirigirse a donde provenía el sonido. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, sin percatarse de las personas que estaban trabajando.

Se topó con una de las empleadas, quien noto su anomalía.

-Señorita Kayle… ¿Le sucede algo?-

-Oí un ruido…- La joven rio.

-Si señorita, eso se debe a que estamos trabajando, sus padres en cualquier momento se van a levantar y el desayuno tiene que estar listo- la rubia se sintió un poco mal porque no la comprendía, volvió a su habitación tras el incidente, pateo su cama con furia, estaba segura lo que oyó, su oído está bien desarrollado.

Tomo asiento en la cama, si en realidad eran varios quienes opinan igual que esa mujer, después de todo su primo le había advertido que tuviera cuidado.

Empezó a arreglarse, cuando observo su pelo, la mirada de sus compañeras, la de sus primas y la forma de hablar de su tía.

"¿El cabello rubio lo consideraran un pecado?" se preguntó, ahora que lo pensaba en Noxus no existía una persona que tuviera el pelo así como lo tiene ella. "¿Será que en realidad les molesta?" pensó "además, ¿por qué siempre visten de negro?" no podía encontrar respuestas, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que algo extraño estaba pasando en esa ciudad.

Apenas bebió un poco del té, exactamente ese día algo la tenía intranquila y no podía sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, aunque se dijo a si misma que era todo su imaginación.

Escucharon que golpearon la puerta y ella fue a atender, encontrándose con el cartero quien le entrego dos sobres, se despidió y volvió al comedor.

-Para ti papá…- le entrego la correspondencia.

-Fiesta este mismo sábado… Y te invitan a participar Kayle, seguro que a Talon también- le sonrió y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Se ve que estas feliz hija, de a poco puedes hacer fama con la viola- Ella asintió y volvió a su taza.

Antes de tomar rumbo a sus clases, decidió pasar a saludar a su familia, golpeo suavemente la puerta y se encontró con Talon.

-Buenos días- dijo tiernamente.

-Buenos días, ¿quieres pasar?- ella negó.

-Venía a saludar, ya que tengo unos minutos, ¿te enteraste de la fiesta del sábado?-

-Sí, nos enviaron la invitación, también pidieron que tocara…- Noto la alegría de la rubia.

-A mi también, de vuelta compañeros…- Le sonrió, a él le sorprendía su naturalidad para actuar, ya que sus tíos los observaban y no sospechaban nada.

-Bueno, entonces ven a cenar esta noche quiero que nos organicemos, dile a tus padres- Ella se emocionó.

-Sí, me parece buena idea, por cierto ¿sabes de que familia es la fiesta?-

-No me lo dijeron, pero lo que sé es que es en un lugar muy bonito, espero que sea de tu agrado…- Ella asintió.

-Bueno ya me voy, en la noche vengo- Acaricio su mano, cuando volteo para irse el la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-Te espero, suerte en tu clase- sus mejillas de tiñeron de escarlata, volteo a verlo, tentada por besarlo, pero escucho a su madre hablarle.

-Nos vemos después…- corrió con mucha energía al coche.


	5. Máscaras

El tan esperado día de la fiesta llego, la familia Du Couteau se encontraba en los preparativos, la rubia había elegido un hermoso vestido blanco, en la zona de la pechera lucia detalles dorados, las mangas eran cortas pero cubrían sus hombros. Detrás en su espalda un hermoso moño acompañaba la decoración.

Como peinado había dejado libre su flequillo y dos mechones que ondulo con papeles apenas salió del baño. El resto lo amarro formando un rodete que amarro con una cinta blanca. Utilizo aros de oro y se puso una gargantilla para su cuello. Sus manos las cubrió con un par de guantes blancos que le llegaban a la altura del codo, los cuales también tenían detalles en dorado para que haga juego con el vestido.

Su familia la esperaba en el hall, una vez listos marcharon, el salón quedaba un poco lejos, por lo que fueron unos cuantos minutos de viaje.

La joven iba un poco nerviosa, todavía no sabía el nombre del organizador de la fiesta, y ella iba a tocar allí, miro por la ventana y contemplo la hermosa luna, de a poco perdía los ánimos de asistir, deseaba volver a casa y acostarse.

-Bien, ya llegamos…- Anuncio Morgana – ¿No sabías si Varus está invitado?- Su hermana no soltaba su brazo por nada en el mundo.

-Te dije que no lo sé, pero su alto rango lo debe estar…- hablo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba el estuche de su viola.

-Creí que Talon te diría algo, no jueguen conmigo…- Dramatizo su doble.

-No hacemos ese tipo de broma, lamentablemente no te podré acompañar en la primera parte, lo siento…- Dijo tímidamente.

Al ingresar a la fiesta se encontraron con una decoración un tanto tétrica para el gusto de la rubia, las mucamas llevaban mascaras al igual que los de la banda, y algunos que hacían malabares.

-Un baile de máscaras…- dijo emocionada Morgana.

-Es uy tétrico…- Dijo Kayle, mientras se dirigía a buscar a Talon, un guardia enorme la detuvo.

-Señorita, ¿necesita que guarde su abrigo?-

-Gracias que amable- le sonrió.

-Por favor, este es mi trabajo, si usted gusta puede servirse una copa de vino, en la mesa hay diferentes platos pueden disfrutar… Ah y se me olvidaba, puede buscar una máscara en la mesa que está allí-

Las hermanas aun caminaban juntas, ambas se sentían un poco observadas, Morgana noto como algunas mujeres hablaban entre ellas y las miraban con envidia.

-No me siento bienvenida…- hablo bajo la rubia.

-Yo tampoco, tengo miedo Kayle, ¿si nos vamos?- respondió.

-No sería mala idea…-hasta que alguien las detuvo, para su suerte un conocido.

-¿Doncellas perdidas?- les pregunto Varus.

-No, pero siento que no nos quitan la mirada, tengo miedo…- dijo Morgana.

-Descuiden se pueden quedar conmigo…-

-No en realidad, yo los dejo solos por unos momentos, ¿viste a Talon?- El peliblanco asintió.

-Está en la barra, hace unos minutos llego…- La ojiazul tomo dirección hacia donde le habían indicado, tal cual lo esperaba allí estaba su primo, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola…- El volteo a verla y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Hola, te estaba esperando, ven- la guio por un pasillo hasta ingresar a una pequeña habitación. –Nos permitieron utilizar este lugar para que podamos afinar tranquilos- apenas cerró la puerta, la tomo del brazo para atraerla hasta si y besarla –al fin unos minutos a solas…- el día de la cena no pudieron tener un solo minuto, ya que Cassiopeia estuvo en casa toda la tarde y no quiso dejar a Kayle en paz.

-Te extrañe…- le respondió, el beso duro un buen momento hasta que decidieron hacer sus tareas antes de que alguien se percate de su gran ausencia.

Mientras afinaban, y hacían pruebas de algunas melodías, la rubia se ruborizo al notar la mirada del castaño.

-¿Pasa algo?- le cuestiono.

-No, solo que estas muy hermosa hoy… Pareces una novia…- La volvió a besar tomando delicadamente sus mejillas. Ella también lo estuvo observando muy detenidamente.

-Tú también estas muy guapo…-Agrego –y si yo soy la novia tu eres el novio…- Llevaba su traje elegante negro, no había atado completamente su cabello sino una parte, mientras que el resto de sus mechones caían en su rostro, toda una obra de arte.

Antes de volver a la fiesta aprovecharon en besarse unos minutos más, el salón estaba más lleno que cuando habían llegado.

-¿Tus padres no te dijeron el nombre del organizador de la fiesta?- Cuestionó la rubia.

-No, en realidad dijeron que no decía de quién provenía… Sospecho que deben ser los Lachapelle…- Respondió el castaño.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Los encargados de la ciudad, siempre hacen este tipo de fiestas… Y les gusta el misterio- habló.

El salón se había llenado, varios hombres hablaban con Talon sobre asuntos que no le interesaban a la rubia. Decidió tomar un recreo apartándose de su primo, acepto una copa de vino, máscaras la observaban, la tensión aumentaba, se sentía insegura, cada vez el ámbito se tornaba más tenebroso…

" _Era como si estuviera en un lugar sin vida, mi alrededor eran simples marionetas que intentaban decirme algo, no logro descifrar que es lo que quieren, ocultan algo, me están rodeando… Si en ese preciso momento en que pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, alguien a quien no sentí detrás mío poso su mano en mi hombro provocando que la sangre se me congelara…"_


	6. Anteroom of death

_¡Bienvenidos a la Antesala de la Muerte!_

 _No lleves pasajeros, mueven los hilos_

 _Manéjalos de más cerca, hazles entrar_

 _Quema tus dedos, negocia un sueño_

 _Adelante_

 _Tarja – Anteroom of death._

(Narración Kayle)

Un guante blanco todavía estaba posado en mi hombro, mi cuerpo no respondía, tenía la esperanza que sea mi tío o, aunque nadie lo crea, Francis, pero me equivoque. Un par de ojos azules me habían capturado, era alto, lucía un traje negro en perfectas condiciones; lo más destacable era su cabello rubio, las hebras doradas cubrían su cabeza con caída hasta la altura de los hombros, piel de porcelana y rasgos delicados, un perfecto muñeco…

-Disculpe las molestias hermosa señorita ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?- Cuestiono, yo trague saliva con mucho pesar.

-Lo lamento, pero en unos momentos voy a tocar, y quiero evitar perder mi concentración…- Afirme tratando de ser amable.

-No tengo problema en eso, aunque me gustaría charlar con usted, acompáñeme por favor…- Me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara que por modales lo hice, me guio por todo el salón hasta una extraña habitación, apenas cerró la puerta deje de oír el bullicio de la gente y los instrumentos, raro en mi…

Noté como tomaba asiento en un sillón y se servía una copa de vino, elegantemente cruzo una de sus piernas.

-Puedes tomar asiento…- A dos metros de distancia quedamos, a pesar de la poca luz de la sala podía notar la claridad de sus orbes y lo mucho que hablaban. – ¿Me habías dicho que ibas a tocar? ¿A qué instrumento te dedicas?-

-Antes de iniciar una charla, preferiría saber quién es usted… No es costumbre mía darle información a un perfecto desconocido…- Soltó una risa sarcástica que me provoco ira, moría de ganas de irme de esta maldita celebración.

-Sí, es cierto tiene razón, no debería hablar con extraños. Me llamo Timothée Lachapelle…- Respire profundo, eran los sujetos que me habían nombrado Talon. –Ahora me gustaría saber el suyo…- Estaba empezando a odiarlo, desde su forma de hablar hasta su maldita sonrisa que daba aires de seguridad.

-Kayle Du Couteau…- Buscaba la forma de mantenerme tranquila, mi alrededor ya se estaba tornando tenso y daba la sensación que las paredes tenían vida.

-Qué bonito nombre…- Hablo – ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estas en Noxus? No te había visto…- Dejo su copa en la mesa, mire el mueble que estaba bien entallado y parecía tener más de un siglo de vida.

-Un mes…- Lo enfoque, su rubio pelo se movía acorde a su cuerpo.

-Poco tiempo… Dime Kayle, ¿qué edad tienes?- Se había levantado y a paso lento se acercó más a mí, ese era momento para irme.

-Me deben estar buscando para iniciar… Creo que debería irme…- Me levante para volver a la fiesta, pero lo cierto fue que tomo mi mano y la beso, la separe de forma brusca ya que sentí un gran pinchazo.

-Si… es momento de iniciar…- Dijo con aires tenebrosos, yo seguí mi camino, cerré la puerta intentando ignorarlo, mi brazo empezó a arder, como si me hubiese incendiado. Me agite, ¿qué me pasaba? El aire me faltaba, necesitaba respirar, me asfixiaba.

La multitud me acorralaba, de a poco se me dificultaba sentirme, mis piernas reaccionaban por si solas, sana y salva llegue al balcón donde tome asiento.

Volví a mi respiración normal y pausada, los nervios bajaron y el aire hizo que se me erice la piel, pero mi miedo no ceso, tenía que irme cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde estabas?- No volvía a la realidad, lo abrace fuerte a punto de dejarlo sin aire, busque la calidez ya que sentía frio porque no me preocupe en volver por mi abrigo –¿por qué lloras?- cuestiono, tampoco respondí, al contrario más me aferre –responde, ¿por qué estas así? Saliste sin abrigo y sabes que hace frio…- era como si no entendiera sus palabras, no abandonaba mi postura y seguía perdida en mí, temblaba, ardía, lloraba.

-Perdonen…- Oí a alguien a un metro de nosotros –Kayle… Tu padre te estaba buscando…- Por fin pude reaccionar y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de mi primo, y a un Varus sorprendido.

-Ahí voy con el…- Me separe de Talon, seque mis lágrimas y abrigue mis brazos con mis manos, se me helo la sangre al notar como Varus me observaba, ¿tan evidente había sido? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuánto tiempo me ausente? Volví al salón buscando a mi padre, y sí, pase al lado de él, nuestras miradas chocaron, ambas azules, sentía como si desafiara al demonio, no, él era el demonio…

-¿Me piensas decir por qué actúas tan extraño?- Talon me detuvo cortando la comunicación, volteé a verlo, estaba agitado.

-Estoy bien, solo que me duele la cabeza…- Dije y Timothée me interrumpió.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- Ese bastardo se estaba burlando de mi… -¿No te parece divertida mi fiesta?- Se quería salir con la suya.

-Es mi primo…- Respondí con desprecio –y no, tu fiesta me parece la más desagradable a la que he asistido.- Risa sarcástica.

-Perdone pero, ¿me dejaría hablar a solas con ella?- Pregunto Talon, quien me llevo hasta el patio delantero, tomamos asiento para hablar. –Te pierdo unos minutos y ya hablas con desconocidos- su voz era dura, era evidente que estaba enojado.

-No confió en ese sujeto…- Me defendí –deja los celos, porque yo ya me marcho…- Me levante pero tomo mi mano para detenerme.

-No estoy celoso Kayle…- Quería gritar –me preocupe porque no te encontraba- asentí.

-Quiero irme… ¿Me dejas?- Cuestione, y me abrazo.

-Sí, pero deja que te acompañe… Me preocupa que algo te pase…- Le sonreí.

-Gracias- Dije débil, después de haberle avisado a mis padres que volvería a casa, me pude relajar, en el viaje de regreso me quede dormida en el hombro de mi amor, esa noche sí que pude sentir el peligro que podría llegar a correr, de alguna u otra forma ese momento en que estuve con Lachapelle fue como estar en una antesala de la muerte, una persona sospechosa que en solo unos segundos altero mi ser…

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles a** **WafleKouhai** **,** **Omri12** **y** **Demian17** **por sus comentarios, gracias! *-***

 **Que tengan una linda semana (:**


End file.
